The Bonecleaver Islands
The Bonecleaver Islands are a large island chain found in the southern Resting Sea. Despite numerous influences from the Seven Empires and elsewhere, the Bonecleaver Islands are self-governed by a sultan from the capital, Pakadash. History and Culture The Bonecleaver Islands were initially little more than savage tribesland for the various pirate gangs and lizardmen clans which occupy the many islands, and certainly they retain much of this influence today. However, the islands were captured like so many other lands by the conquering armies of Davodred of Passage, and he claimed them to be under his rule. The cities of Pakadash, Karras and Termyr were all built by this empire. After Davodred was defeated in Anvar by Corvan, the isles gradually lost the influence of the governance of Passage, and in recent years a rebellion broke out. The leader, named Odan Kai, styled himself the saviour of the isles, and after many years of bloody rioting his men took over the capital of Pakadash. Odan Kai went on to declare himself Sultan of the Islands, and rules as such to this day. The Bonecleaver Islands have a strange mishmash of tribal, pirate, imperial and slaver culture, which leads to a great deal of diversity amongst the jungles and jagged peaks. Odan Kai's men keep careful watch over the cities and towns, but the countryside is considered savage frontier, swamps and jungles where only monsters and maniacs dare tread. The ultimate masters of the jungles are the reptilian dragons, which are extremely intelligent and greedy, and under them the lizardmen clans, which dominate the eastern isles. Dinosaurs also stalk the rainforest, and among them other terrible and dangerous creatures. However, the isles are also the only place one can find Toran Grath, a powerful drug noted for its magical qualities, and so countless venture into the jungles in search of this elusive fortune. Locations in the Bonecleaver Islands *Pakadash - The capital city of the isles, and maintains a largely imperial culture. The city is carefully watched by the sultan, Odan Kai, who rules from the Shalmod, the golden district. Most famous in the city are the arenas and the taverns, which attract a great deal of business from pirates and traders. *Karras - A small city in the southern isles, which maintains a largely slavery-based culture due to their former trade with the Seven Empires. The slaves sold here are never from the isles themselves, always imported from elsewhere, so Kai does not interfere. *Termyr - A ruined city in the northern isles, now styled the lizard capital of Va shbaan. The lizardmen occupied the ruins about a hundred years ago and remain the dominant force here. The city is still considered a legal town of the isles and the lizard king is an old ally of Odan Kai. *Port of Crabs - A largely pirate town built into the cliffs of the southern isles, noted for its disregard for law, pirate activity and number of whores. It was built more recently than other towns by pirates from the Southern Spice Isles. In the Campaign The party travelled to the islands in order to find Toran Grath to enable Viserys to become a lich. They bargained with some of the island's dragon population and it was agreed they could harvest some in return for gold. While this all went smoothly, tragically Viserys was killed by a large tyrannosaur before the eyes of Hanu, Madrik and Iskander. Although Iskander found a way to return the elf to life, the memory still no doubt stings. They also engaged in a number of local customs, namely drug smuggling and tavern brawling. In the Port of Crabs, a fight in a tavern escalated into a terrible fire which killed many. Also, Hanu, Viserys and Iskander sold a large amount of Toran Grath to known crime lord Shavram of Orkay when the party travelled to Orkay. It was implied that for Hanu, this might be a continued deal. Category:Adventure Sites Category:Countries